


Vida urbana de um super herói adolescente

by Trickster_Loki669



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Cute Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Loki669/pseuds/Trickster_Loki669
Summary: Peter se tornou cansado de ser visto como uma criança pelo senhor Stark, e pelo resto das pessoas. Todos o olhavam como se não fosse capaz de erguer um carro por cima da cabeça, ou saltar prédios com maestria e flexibilidade incomparáveis.Até que ele encontra um misterioso homem em um beco...Guerra Infinita nunca ocorreu, isso acontece algum tempo após De volta ao lar.





	1. No beco.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, eu to voltando com as fics depois de um tempo de hiatus por motivos de preguiça e faculdade. Isso era pra ser uma historia Tony/Peter, mas por algum motivo enquanto eu escrevia, pensei que ficaria perfeito se Peter encontrasse o Wade. Porque o Tom Holland é tão fofo e eu realmente queria que ele e o Deadpool se encontrassem no MCU. infelizmente a marvel e a fox discordam de mim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova iorque ganha um novo morador, Peter é o primeiro a dar boas vindas a ele.

Tudo estava bem. Ou tão bem quanto tudo normalmente ia para Peter.  
Ele andava frustrado nas ultimas semanas. Salvar aquelas pessoas e derrotar o abutre parecia ter sido finalmente tudo aquilo que precisava para provar ao senhor Stark seu valor, mas claro, as coisas não eram tão fáceis e agora ele estava novamente trancado sem trabalho ou absolutamente uma palavra dele.  
Em parte era sua culpa, por não ter aceitado o traje do aranha de ferro, mas ele pensou que sua decisão madura faria o senhor Stark vê-lo com outros olhos.  
Nada tinha dado certo e no momento em que ele chegou em casa tudo o que tinha acontecido parecia ter sido esquecido. Ele era de novo apenas o amigo da vizinhança, as vezes nem sequer um amigo.  
Aconteceu repentinanente, enquanto Peter andava numa rua escura a noite, voltando do cinema distraidamente quando ouviu barulhos esquisitos vindos de um beco. Não eram simples barulhos, eram vozes e risos, de apenas uma pessoa. Peter tentou passar rapidamente, mas em sua visão periférica ele notou o vulto vermelho ao fundo.  
Quando se virou, notou a figura um tanto quanto bizarra escondida atrás de uma grande lixeira.  
Respirou fundo, ponderando sua proxima ação, mas não se conteve e entrou no beco escuro.  
A imagem era no minimo assustadora, um homem vestido com uma roupa apertada e vermelha, com armas e espadas nas mãos, deitado no chão sujo. Mas o que chamava atenção era a situação dele, completamente dilacerado, um de seus braços estava exposto e a carne estava visivelmente queimada, rasgada e aquilo parecia doer.  
Havia sangue por toda a roupa dele, e ele próprio estava sentado em uma poça.  
-Meu deus. -Foi tudo o que Peter conseguiu deixar escapar antes de se aproximar do homem e cair de joelhos,pegando sua bolsa e rapidamente tirando um pequeno kit de primeiro socorros.  
Ele guardava o kit para casos onde ele se machucasse ao tentar ser o homem aranha em emergências, sem usar seu traje. Não que ele proprio soubesse usar aquilo muito bem, mas tia May havia o ensinado o básico.  
-Por favor, fique parado, tudo bem?  
O homem poderia facilmente ser um super vilão, um homem perigoso que tentaria matar Peter a qualquer segundo. Mas Peter não poderia simplesmente deixa-lo ali para morrer.  
-Bonito.. - Ele ouviu a voz profunda sussurada de dentro da máscara vermelha e franziu o cenho. Ele deveria estar alucinando.  
Peter tentou trabalhar no braço do homem que simplesmente não parava de sangrar, depois prestando atenção ao seu abdômen onde havia um rasgo na roupa e novamente pele queimada e dilacerada

-Muito sangue, você precisa ir num medico agora, eu não sei o que fazer.. -Peter já começou a desesperar-se quando o homem gargalhou por trás da mascara  
-Calma, garoto, eu não vou morrer por isso. Como você se chama? -Peter mal pôde acreditar no que ouviu, aquele homem estava praticamente em seu leito de morte e ainda assim queria saber seu nome, ao invés de se preocupar com a própria vida.  
-Peter. Mas isso não importa no momento, esse sangue todo definitivamente não deveria estar no chão e sim dentro de você.  
-Peter.. -O mascarado disse lentamente, parecendo saborear lentamente cada letra. e então pareceu sorrir por trás da mascara -Escute, eu sou diferente. como esses carinhas que explodiram a cidade naquela invasão maluca alguns anos atrás, lembra? como aquele cara verde grandão que pula por ai destruindo tudo. -Peter de alguma forma não estava surpreso, ele na verdade já havia mentalmente suposto isso desde que viu o homem usando a mascara. -Então, você é como o Hulk?  
-Não exatamente como ele, mas tenho meus truques também. Confia em mim, eu não vou morrer. Ainda não, pelo menos. -Peter, claro, não estava muito convencido. Mas relaxou a pressão que estava fazendo no enorme buraco no estomago do homem, de onde não parava de jorrar uma quantidade absurda de sangue.  
-Você tem certeza? -Peter sentiu-se a beira das lagrimas, o estranho estava parecendo muito vulnerável e ele não sabia como ajudar.  
-Sim, tenha certeza. Eu vou ficar bem, vou estar novinho em folha em apenas alguns minutos.. talvez horas, mas uma hora ou outra. -O homem disse enquanto se levantava, apoiando-se na parede e segurando com uma das mãos sua barriga, onde suas tripas pareciam prestes a cair -Agora, lamento, mas terei que ir. Foi bom te conhecer, garoto.  
-Bom me conhecer? Você não vai simplesmente sair andando pra fora desse beco e eu não vou te deixar ir até que eu tenha certeza de que o que você disse é verdade e que você não vai ser encontrado morto por hemorragia ou perda de sangue ou algo assim em outro beco por ai.  
-Eu realmente agradeço a preocupação de um garoto tão adorável, mas pessoas como eu não podem simplesmente ficar paradas em um lugar aberto por muito tempo. Ainda mais acompanhadas. Eu estaria te pondo em perigo. -Peter lutou contra o calor subindo em suas bochechas e pôs uma das mãos suavemente no ombro do desconhecido.  
-Eu sinto muito. Mas eu não posso te deixar ir.  
-Gracinha, eu não quero te deixar frustrado, mas você não pode me impedir com suas mãozinhas macias, mesmo que seja tentador ficar e receber uma massagem delas agora. -Ele disse entre risos e Peter de repente sentiu constrangimento subindo nele. Ele só estava tentando ajudar mas aquele cara não estava tornando aquilo fácil.  
Sua mão desceu rapidamente para o peito do homem, e um segundo depois ele estava pressionado contra a parede. Peter não queria faze-lo sentir mais dor, mas ele estava pedindo.  
-Eu não sou uma gracinha. Eu não sei quem você é, mas você NÃO vai ficar fora do alcance da minha visão até eu ter certeza de que você não vai morrer. É serio. -Ele colocou mais enfase ao colocar mais pressão sob o peitoral do homem. Ele estava contando que aquele cara estivesse falando a verdade e que ele fosse realmente "super".  
O homem parecia chocado por um momento, antes de acenar com a cabeça, tossindo e batendo no braço de Peter levemente com a mão -Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendi. Caramba você é muito forte pra um garoto. Já pode soltar, por favor. - Peter aliviou o aperto, suspirando. -Desculpe por isso. É pra sua segurança.  
O homem riu e tossiu baixinho enquanto andava pra fora do beco, e Peter o seguiu rapidamente antes de tirar o próprio casaco e dar ao homem -Aqui, veste isso.  
-Nossa, primeiro encontro e já está oferecendo casaco e tudo? -Ele disse enquanto rapidamente vestiu a peça, e colocou o capuz, escondendo a maior parte de seu rosto mascarado e de seu corpo dilacerado.  
Peter revirou os olhos - Qual seu nome, aliás? -O homem pareceu sorrir por trás da mascara mais uma vez  
-Cansado de pensar em mim como "O desconhecido" ou como "O homem mascarado"? o cara que ta escrevendo isso certamente já deve estar. e o pessoal que ta lendo com certeza também já cansaram de ler essas palavras repetidas.  
Peter franziu o cenho, não entendendo uma palavra do que o homem havia dito. -O quê?  
-Nada, nada.. Você pode me chamar de Deadpool, gracinha. Sou novo na cidade.  
Deadpool sorriu para Peter, que revirou os olhos.  
-Deadpool? nome legal.. -Ele murmurou, baixinho.  
Peter olhou rapidamente para seu celular, eram 11 horas e tia May provavelmente deveria estar pirando em casa nesse momento.  
-Então, onde você mora?  
-Já querendo conhecer meu quarto? Que garoto impertinente.  
-Como? Não, não é isso. Eu só quero te deixar logo na sua casa, pra pensar no que vou fazer.  
-Você pode só me deixar aqui, já estou bem perto, na verdade. Eu já disse, vou ficar bem.  
-Não acredito em você.  
Deadpool se virou para ele, antes de, num movimento rápido abrir o casaco e mostrar seu estomago. o lugar onde havia um rasgo em sua própria roupa, onde antes havia também um buraco sangrento cheio profundo e preocupante, agora apenas tinha pele marcada e cicatrizada, alem de sangue seco.  
Peter não conseguiu acreditar no que via. Mesmo que ele próprio curasse rapidamente seus próprios machucados, aquilo era um nível totalmente acima.  
-Nossa. Uau. -Se aquele cara podia se curar tão mais rapidamente do que ele, então ele certamente estava falando a verdade sobre ficar bem.  
-Sim, sim, gracinha, eu sou gostoso pra caramba e esse tanquinho aqui foi difícil de conseguir. - Peter sentiu novamente calor subindo em suas bochechas, algo que tinha acontecido demais nessa ultima hora.  
-Não foi isso, desculpa encarar. Olha, tudo bem, eu acredito no que você disse. Olha, já ta bem tarde, então, se não se importa, vou ter que ir. Minha tia deve estar preocupada. Espero que fique bem. -Peter precisava de um tempo pra pensar. Não queria deixar o estranho agora, havia tanta coisa que ele queria saber. Aquele homem era outro super herói? era um bandido? Porque ele estava tão machucado? O que tinha acontecido com ele? porque ele estava jogado num beco numa poça de sangue?  
muitas perguntas. Mas ele precisava chegar em casa antes que sua tia avisasse ao senhor Stark que ele tinha sumido.  
-Claro, claro, foi realmente bom conhecer você, garoto. Peter, não é? Obrigado, realmente. Talvez nos vejamos novamente em breve, eu vim pra ficar, e se precisar de ajuda.. -Ele deu a Peter um pequeno cartão com um numero escrito- Para alguma coisa, se alguém mexer com você. Você pode me chamar. -Ele não esperou que Peter dissesse nada. No segundo seguinte, com agilidade anormal que assustou Peter, o misterioso homem de vermelho correu na direção oposta onde estavam indo, atravessando a rua e entrando num beco antes que Peter sequer pudesse reagir.  
Peter se assustou no começo, correndo para ver onde o homem havia ido, olhando para o beco escuro. Viu a figura subindo e saltando um alto muro e então, desaparecendo. Peter poderia tê-lo seguido, mas ele não-o fez. Ao invés disso, ele preferiu confiar no que o homem havia dito, e olhou para o papel em suas mãos. um sorriso subiu em seu rosto, ele não entendeu o porquê.


	2. O mercenário levemente apaixonante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O homem aranha lida com super proteção de sua tia e Wade não consegue tirar seus pensamentos do garoto mal humorado de olhos castanhos.

Peter chegou em casa em cerca de vinte minutos, sendo recebido por tia May que o observou com um rosto bravo e chateado, com os braços cruzados. Ela estava parada na sala, de pé.  
-Uma ligação. Era só o que eu precisava, Peter. Pra saber que você não tinha, eu não sei, despencado de cima de um prédio enquanto balançava por ai em suas teias. -Peter abaixou os olhos, e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, mas ao olhar pra cima percebeu o semblante desolado no rosto dela.  
-Tia May, sinto muito. Eu estava vindo pra casa depois do filme, não fui patrulhar nem nada. Mas algo aconteceu, acabei me atrasando. tentei chegar o mais rápido possível, mas...- Ele voltou o olhar de novo para o chão.- Não quis te preocupar. -Ele disse, ouvindo-a suspirar. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou, um abraço cheio de carinho e tensão. Ele era tudo o que ela tinha, claro que ela estava preocupada. Peter odiava ser o objeto de preocupação de alguma pessoa.  
-Eu não sei o que faria se te perdesse, Peter. depois que o seu tio se foi..- De repente os olhos dela pareciam vislumbrar mais do quê apenas o apartamento onde estavam. Eles viajavam para um tempo onde Peter ainda era só um garoto normal e feliz que não sabia o porquê de seus pais nunca terem voltado para casa. Não sabia o porquê de ele ter tido que se mudar bruscamente para morar com seus tios.  
-Eu encontrei uma pessoa.. -Ele começou a dizer, quando de repente ouviu um barulho bastante alto e alguém batia a porta. Ela foi até a porta e a abriu, Peter ouviu uma voz familiar -Eu procurei em toda a cidade, não o encontrei, vou pedir a sexta-feira que faça uma bus..- Tony Stark, vestindo seu traje de Homem de ferro mais novo, parou quando deu de cara com Peter, que olhava em choque entre ele e sua tia.  
-Senhor Stark? O que o senhor ta fazendo aqui?  
-Ah. Ele já voltou.  
-Ele acabou de chegar -Tia May disse com um olhar de desculpas para o bilionário  
-Então, acabou a graça de deixar sua tia preocupada enquanto você sai por ai a noite toda se achando o herói? -A preocupação de Tony parecia agora totalmente desaparecida, dando lugar a um tom acusador. -Você tem ideia de que horas são? Você não sabe o que é um celular? E se você mexeu de novo no traje e desativou o GPS.. - May rapidamente o interrompeu.  
-Não, não foi nada disso, eu é que me excedi. Ele não tinha saído como menino aranha ou algo assim, ele tinha ido pro cinema, mas acabou atrasando no horário por .. Porque mesmo Peter?  
Peter ainda estava levemente estático quando percebeu que tia May se referia a ele. -O quê? Não, não, tia May é Homem aranha. Eu sou o homem aranha. não Menino. -Ela parecia não conseguir de forma nenhuma acertar um simples nome de herói.  
-Olha senhor Stark, com todo respeito mas eu não preciso do senhor me dizendo a hora que eu posso ou não patrulhar. -Peter estava frustrado a dias com o tratamento que estava recebendo do senhor Stark, e agora ele apenas vinha e o tratava como se ele fosse uma criança? Porquê isso não o surpreendia?- Eu não tava patrulhando, e mesmo que eu tivesse, não estaria usando o traje de aranha porque não tô com vontade de ficar sendo rastreado em qualquer lugar que vou.  
-Ah, olha pra ele. O Senhor Parker, mais velho e independente do quê nunca. Salvando o dia das pobres senhoras idosas que precisam atravessar a rua.- Peter cerrou o punho, o senhor Stark não tinha direito de criticar o que ele fazia. Ele ajudava pessoas. -Ao menos eu só ajudo as pessoas. Não mato metade da cidade pra salvar a outra metade.-Os olhos de May estavam como faróis e ela olhava entre eles nervosamente. -O senhor tem me ignorado faz meses. Achei que tivesse finalmente passado a me tratar como um ser humano igual, mas parece que o senhor nunca vai mudar. Vai sempre achar que é superior e todo mundo alem de você é burro e incapaz de se defender. Mas eu sou muito capaz. Eu não preciso do senhor. -A viseira do capacete na armadura se abriu, para revelar o rosto agora visivelmente chateado de Tony Stark.  
Peter sentiu uma pequena gota de suor descendo por sua testa, mas sacudiu o rosto e tentou fingir sua melhor expressão irritada.  
-Você.. -Tony começou, apenas para ser interrompido por May que finalmente havia conseguido reencontrar sua voz- Chega. Não agora e não aqui dentro. já estou bastante estressada. Senhor Stark, eu agradeço pelos esforços em encontrar ele. Peter, já pro quarto. -Peter olhou para ela, mas ao ver o olhar no rosto dela, preferiu apenas obedecer. Se virou, mas parou quando ela falou novamente, desta vez com uma voz confusa. -Peter, querido, onde está seu casaco?  
Ele parou, mente em branco, antes de virar para eles. -Eu deixei com uma pessoa. Vou pegar de volta logo.  
-Uma pessoa? Peter, antes do Senhor Stark chegar você disse que aconteceu algo que fez você se atrasar, o que houve? -o Homem de ferro levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto ouvia. Peter olhou para ele e então para ela. -Bem, na verdade não foi nada. Ta tudo bem. Eu preciso ir deitar.  
-Peter, o que aconteceu?- Tony disse com uma voz dura  
-Não aconteceu nada.- Peter grunhiu. -Será que vocês dois podem me deixar em paz? Eu vou pra cama. Tenho aula amanhã. Boa noite. -Peter olhou para o chão, notando o pequeno pedaço de papel caído bem abaixo de seus pés. Devia tê-lo deixado cair durante a discussão.  
Arregalou os olhos, num movimento rápido abaixando e apanhando o pedaço de papel. Então, ignorando o olhar de sua tia, se virou e correu em direção ao seu quarto.  
Tia May olhou para Tony, que parecia pensando sobre tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer num tão curto espaço de tempo.  
-Eu sinto muito. Ele tem estado irritado, estressado e passando por certos problemas. Tem se fechado bastante. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.  
-Tudo bem. Preciso ir agora, durma um pouco. Entrarei em contato em breve, mas caso precise de algo, só precisa me ligar.  
Ele disse antes de ir até a porta com ela. Claro, ele não deixaria isso de Peter estar guardando segredos assim tão facilmente. Ninguem, nem sequer a SHIELD, jamais escondeu nenhum segredo de Stark por muito tempo.

 

Não muito longe dali, porem também nada perto, em um bairro desconhecido, Wade estava sentado no sofá vestindo apenas boxers vermelhos e segurando em uma das mãos uma garrafa de alguma bebida barata. Suas pernas grossas e cheias de cicatrizes estavam esparramadas para lados opostos, seus pés estavam em pantufas rosas e felpudas extremamente cômicas. Seu peitoral agora limpo de qualquer resquício de sangue seco tinha uma nova e grande cicatriz. Seu rosto estava agora livre da sua mascara, deixando a mostra seu semblante risonho e debochado marcado e totalmente livre de qualquer pelo. seja sobrancelha ou até mesmo cílios.  
-Vai com calma, narrador, não precisa ser tão detalhista. -Ele murmurou.  
Wade estava descansando jogado em seu sofá desde que havia chegado em casa após o incrível encontro com o garoto bonito no beco, tendo apenas tido tempo para uma rápida ducha antes de sua energia acabar totalmente e ele se jogar no sofá.  
Sua mente não parava de vagar para aquele garoto, toda vez que pensava em outra coisa, no próximo trabalho que teria em alguns dias, algo fazia sua mente voltar ao menino. Peter. o nome ainda estava fresco em sua mente. Será que ele ligaria? Será que ele sequer iria querer vê-lo de novo? Claro que não, quem gostaria de reencontrar alguém como Deadpool, ele pensou.  
Wade precisava procurar pelo garoto ele mesmo, se quisesse ter a chance de falar com ele de novo. Não que ele costumasse perder tempo com qualquer pessoa bonita que ele encontrasse na rua. Mas esse garoto não era qualquer um, e ele não o encontrou na rua. O garoto o encontrou num beco sangrando, armado e mascarado e ao invés de chamar a policia ou fugir, ele se arriscou a ajuda-lo. Esse garoto não era comum.  
Amarelo disse, no fundo de sua mente, para levantar a bunda do sofá e ir logo fazer a pesquisa. Mas o álcool começou a tornar seu corpo pesado e Branco não ajudava, murmurando vez ou outra que ele deveria deixar o menino em paz.  
-Calem a boca, caixas. Eu preciso pensar.  
Mas alguns segundos depois e ele estava roncando, a garrafa vazia jogada no chão.


	3. O piquenique adorável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade é um doce e faz uma surpresa para Peter como forma de agradecimento.  
> Stark procura desvendar os segredos do Spidey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou recebendo uma boa recepção(considerando que essa é minha primeira fic "séria " e etc..) então obrigado. Tom spidey e Ryan Deady juntos é tudo o que eu queria ver num filme.  
> Esse capitulo é bastante pequeno em comparação com os outros, mas to passando por uma leve crise de divergência entre shipps e to meio obcecado por Rony/Viktor Krum de Harry Potter e tô pensando bastante em escrever sobre eles. mas preciso terminar essa daqui antes.

"Ah, oi. Aqui é o Peter. Peter Parker, de mais cedo, no beco. Eu só queria saber se você tá bem, considerando o seu estado. Caso ouça isso, retorna a ligação?"

Wade tinha acabado de acordar quando lembrou que Peter ficou de lhe mandar uma mensagem ontem. Bem, na verdade, ele não ficou, mas Wade esperava que Peter pensasse em fazer isso. Claro, ele provavelmente não iria, foi com esse pensamento que Wade ligou seu celular.  
Ele se surpreendeu quando viu a notificação de uma ligação perdida e uma mensagem de voz deixada.  
Ao ouvir a mensagem e reconhecer a doce voz do garoto do dia anterior, Wade sorriu internamente, se levantando da cama e se dirigindo ao banheiro para se preparar para seu dia.

 

Peter acordou incrivelmente cedo para uma manhã de domingo, um dia onde não tinha nenhuma obrigação real. Apenas dormir, assistir e, se ficasse entediado, patrulhar. Normalmente sob a desculpa de estar com Ned, mas agora que sua tia já sabia sobre seus.. trabalhos especiais.. ele não precisava mais esconder  
O adolescente saiu do chuveiro e vestiu-se com uma blusa preta com o desenho de um circulo azul brilhante muito familiar nela, era uma peça bastante engraçado e a referência não-tão oculta naquilo era palpável.  
Agasalhou-se antes de descer e tomar um café rapido. May ainda dormia, o que tornou mais facil para ele apenas deixar uma nota avisando que tinha saído e então escapar pela porta.  
Ao sair do prédio imediatamente agarrou seu celular dos bolsos para ver se havia recebido mensagens importantes.  
Alem das basicas centenas de mensagens que Ned sempre mandava todos os dias, havia uma diferente, com um numero desconhecido no lugar do remetente.  
Tinha que ser ele, claro.  
Peter rapidamente abriu e leu, rindo com a saudação debochada do outro homem.  
Peter ficou surpreso, entretanto, quando deu de cara com um endereço e Wade o convidando para encontra-lo lá assim que pudesse.  
Peter rapidamente respondeu a mensagem, dando um oi e perguntando se tudo estava bem antes de confirmar que estaria lá alguns minutos após o homem dar o sinal de que ele poderia ir.  
Vinte e sete minutos depois e Peter estava sentado numa pequena lanchonete bebendo uma xícara de café.  
Peter começava a ficar entediado quando sentiu o celular vibrar.

 

Wade havia trabalhado durante a manhã, mas finalmente estava pronto.  
Claro, ontem quando ele foi dormir afogado em alcool, não havia pensado que estaria aqui agora em cima de um prédio bastante alto fazendo um pequeno piquenique.  
Na verdade, ele tinha tido essa ideia a algumas horas enquanto amarelo e branco discutiam uma forma de agradecer a Peter.  
Wade era imortal, ele não precisava de primeiros socorros, claro. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que sentir que alguém se importava o minimo com ele pra variar era bastante revitalizante.  
Wade havia até trazido uma cesta como a dos filmes de romance, cheia de trololós. Ele apenas terminou de arrumar tudo quando Peter chegou, parecendo preocupado. -Deadpool? Tudo bem? o que houve? -Ele parecia.. realmente preocupado. -Ah, Peter, você veio! Eu pensei que você não iria aparecer. -Você está bem? Achei que algo tinha acontecido. Você parecia meio urgente na mensagem, eu pensei que você pudesse precisar de ajuda. Eu não sei. -Ajuda? Bem, meio que preciso. Não vou conseguir comer isso tudo sozinho. -Wade riu -E, se eu precisasse de ajuda, certamente não pediria ajuda a um garotinho. Meu trabalho é bastante perigoso. -Peter revirou os olhos, se Deadpool soubesse. Mas talvez, ele pudesse saber algum dia. Peter olhou para a cesta e sorriu -Oh, então, isso é pra nós?

Em um prédio ao lado, escondido dos olhos de Peter e Wade, Tony Stark pairava em sua armadura, os observando. -Sexta feira, identifique-o.  
-Senhor, não existe informação disponível sobre este homem. -Sexta feira falou -Devo procurar mais a fundo?  
-Sim, deve haver algo sobre ele,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem qualquer erro. Sintam-se livres para comentar e opinar e dizer o que pensam.


	4. "Oh, Wade! Agora estou salvo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma explosão acontece. Peter tem problemas de ansiedade devido ao seu sentido aranha e talvez Wade possa ajuda-lo com isso.  
> Talvez Peter possa começar a confiar a Wade quem ele realmente é.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estava quase terminando quando meu primo adorável clicou em algum botão e apagou todo o capitulo que eu não tinha salvo. Tive que refazer tudo, mas achei que ficou bem melhor. Me desculpo desde já pelos erros.

-'Wade'? Ah, bem, é um bom nome. Não é bem um nome heroico, mas é um bom nome. Não posso te julgar, considerando que eu me chamo Peter. -Peter divagava enquanto sorria e tentava se livrar da própria situação constrangedora que sua mania de tagarelar havia lhe colocado.  
-Eu sei bem do que você ta falando. Ninguém olha pra mim e diz "Oh, Wade! Agora estou salvo". Por isso atendo por Deadpool. é um nome badass, inspira medo, eu acho.. -Wade estava encostado, de frente para Peter. Já Peter estava deitado de costas, vendo o sol se pôr lentamente e o céu começar a se tornar uma mistura de vários tons de laranja e vermelho. -Mas bem, você ainda está na vantagem. Você não tem que sair por ai salvando pessoas e bancando o super herói. -Peter riu timidamente, se ele ao menos soubesse. -Não que eu faça isso, na verdade eu não sou um herói. Não salvo ninguém, quase nunca. Vivo andando por ai fazendo só o que me dê mais dinheiro. -Wade olhou para Peter, desta vez, que parecia interessado.  
-Ah, entendo.  
-E sua vida? Parece ser interessante a vida de um garoto como você. -Peter não pôde deixar de rir com isso, -Minha vida? Eu sou só um garoto qualquer tentando passar de ano e me tornar algo mais, eu acho. Não tem muito sobre mim que você possa querer saber. -Peter lembrou se de sua tia, que agora deveria estar preocupada em casa. Talvez ele devesse deixar uma mensagem antes que a mesma ligasse para o senhor Stark novamente. Imagens do que houve ontem em sua mente.  
Ele pegou seu celular, escrevendo uma mensagem para sua tia enquanto Wade espiava por cima de seu ombro. Peter riu com aquilo, a personalidade de Wade o tocava.  
Wade podia agir infantilmente, muitas vezes falando sobre assuntos aleatórios e contando piadas bobas, era completamente imprevisível.  
Peter sentiu que poderia se acostumar a isso.

Eles deveriam ter estado ali por varias e varias horas, apenas conversando e comendo enquanto viam a bela paisagem que era Nova Iorque.  
Claro, uma hora ou outra eles notaram a torre dos vingadores. A enorme torre que se destacava acima de todos os prédios na cidade e brilhava como uma estrela no meio da cidade. Deadpool parecia encantado, porem amedrontado por ela. Aparentemente, ele já tinha ouvido falar sobre os moradores dela. Ou ex-moradores, também.  
-Eu soube do que houve..  
-Han?  
-Os vingadores. Soube que o Capitão America se recusou a assinar um tal tratado e então é um fugitivo procurado vivo ou morto. -Ele disse aquilo com uma expressão mórbida. -Eu realmente achava ele um bom rapaz, ainda acho, e bastante gatinho também. Nem todos nós podemos ser como o homem de ferro e expor quem somos ou onde moramos, ou o que podemos fazer. Algumas pessoas não são bilionárias e isso só as colocaria em perigo.- Peter olhou para Wade, pensando sobre isso. Ele havia lutado ao lado do homem de ferro. Naquela época, tinha parecido certo, o senhor Stark era seu herói e tudo o que o Peter queria era agrada-lo.  
Agora Peter não tinha mais certeza. Faziam algumas semanas que ele pensava se havia agido certo, era mais alguma coisa que ele deveria martelar em sua mente todas as noites antes de dormir.  
-É, eu acho.. 

-Wade, se cortassem sua mão fora, ela iria crescer de novo? -O assunto agora começava a evoluir para coisas aleatórias sobre poderes e situações hipotéticas.  
-Bem, acredite ou não, já tive a oportunidade de descobrir isto. Mas isso foi em outro lugar, em outra hora, num filme bastante famoso da fox. -Wade virou-se, piscando para alguém que Peter não via. Peter nunca se sentiu mais confuso antes.  
-Bem.. Eu não entendi absolutamente nada. -De repente, os pelos de Peter se arrepiaram e seu estomago revirou, um frio doloroso subiu por sua espinha e ele se levantou. No instante seguinte Wade estava ao seu lado, parecendo preocupado. -Peter? Tudo bem?  
-Wade, ta acontecendo algo. Eu não sei.  
-Como assim?.. -Mas antes que ele pude perguntar qualquer coisa, um barulho muito alto chamou a atenção deles, como uma explosão. Ao se virarem notaram um prédio não muito distante dali em chamas, fumaça começava a escapar pelas janelas e as chamas pareciam crescer. Peter ficou em choque, caindo no chão.  
-Meu deus, Wade.  
Wade desceu ao nível de seu rosto e segurou seus ombros -Peter, calma, vai devagar. Respira fundo. Ta tudo bem. -Peter estava prestes a entrar em panico, sentindo suas mãos soarem e seu folego acabar. -Peter, eu preciso que você se acalme. Alguém pode ter se ferido lá, mas não posso ir ajudar se você não se acalmar.  
Lagrimas ainda desciam suavemente pelo rosto de Peter e ele assentiu devagar enquanto tentou se acalmar, concentrando-se na voz de Wade.

-Wade, eu to bem. Eu to bem agora. -Peter tentava falar por entre sua respiração ofegante  
-Bom, tudo bem. Agora eu preciso ir, certo? Fica aqui, parado! Eu volto depois, prometo, mas preciso que fique aqui ou que vá para algum lugar seguro. Um lugar bem longe daqui, talvez pra sua casa. A não ser que sua casa fique na direção daquele prédio, nesse caso, você fica aqui e me espera.  
Peter acenou e Wade passou a mão por seu cabelo, antes de se levantar e correr. 

Peter odiava fogo. Odiava a destruição que ele podia causar. Dali de cima ele podia vislumbrar dezenas de pessoas correndo desesperadas. Algumas visivelmente feridas, outras chorando e gritando. Haviam policiais tentando acalmar a multidão.  
Ele odiava se sentir impotente, fraco. Mas aquela sensação dentro dele o impedia de se mover.  
Ele já havia a sentido antes, muitas vezes, mas nunca tão forte. Nunca tão avassaladora. Dessa vez era como se cada osso em seu corpo estivesse prestes a se quebrar e sua mente parecia congelada. Ele até mesmo podia sentir seu corpo tremendo.  
Era como se ele soubesse que o perigo era iminente, mas ele também sentia o perigo a sua frente prestes a cair sobre ele.  
Peter se levantou, apoiando-se na parede. Aquelas pessoas lá embaixo precisavam dele, agora o Wade deveria estar lá salvando tantos quanto pudesse. Mas se metade daquele prédio estivesse lá dentro quando ocorreu a explosão então ele definitivamente ele não conseguiria salvar muitos. Ele precisava ajudar.  
Ele devia ter trazido seu traje.

 

Peter andou na direção oposta a multidão que corria para longe do caos. A sua frente haviam policiais, bombeiros e curiosos. Ele colocou seu capuz, abrindo espaço discretamente até um beco ao lado.  
Não que fosse muito seguro, mas as pessoas estavam ocupadas demais prestando atenção ao incêndio e ele precisava de um jeito de entrar sem chamar tanta atenção. Olhando para cima, ele viu uma janela grande o bastante pra que ele pudesse passar.  
Quando pensou que ninguém estava olhando, Peter saltou o mais alto que pôde, alcançando a janela e agarrando antes de dar um soco e quebrar o vidro, virando o rosto para se proteger dos cacos que voaram para todos os lados.  
Então ele tentou limpar o máximo que pôde, para que não se cortasse, antes de se espremer e entrar.  
Claro, não deu tão certo quanto ele pensava, e ele acabou cortando feio a palma de sua mão e seu joelho, o que também significou sua calça rasgada. -Ah, não, essa calça era novinha.  
Lá dentro estava difícil de respirar e ele tinha certeza de que sua fisiologia unica estava impedindo que ele sufocasse até a morte, mesmo assim, seu traje seria muito útil agora.  
Saindo do apartamento onde estava, ele procurou por pessoas presas nos escombros.  
-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. -Peter ouviu alguém gritar longe, parecia ser em algum dos apartamentos ali. Ele correu, seguindo o som da voz que ouviu. -Vem comigo, vou te tirar daqui.- Peter parou, era a voz de Wade.  
Wade não podia vê-lo lá.  
Peter se virou, quando ouviu -Eu vou levar eles dois e então volto pra levar vocês, tudo bem? -Então, havia mais gente ali?  
-Não, mamãe.- Peter ouviu uma voz infantil, de uma menina, vindo de lá de dentro. devia ser uma família inteira presa. Ele precisava ajudar.  
-Mãe, eu não quero ir sem ela. Por favor. -A garota gritava. -Eu não posso levar todo mundo nas costas. Prometo que volto pra buscar eles quando vocês estiverem seguros.  
Peter quebrou a fechadura da porta, entrando no apartamento e assustando Wade que tentava convencer e levar uma garota visivelmente ferida e um garoto que estava agora desacordado. a fumaça se concentrava no teto e antes que Wade pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Peter correu pra o casal de idosos que estavam debaixo de parte do teto que havia desmoronado. O senhor estava desacordado, talvez nem mesmo respirando. A senhora olhava para a garotinha, e respirava com muita dificuldade. Peter começou a tirar as coisas de cima deles, Wade apenas o observou em choque. Peter se virou pra ele -Wade, o que você ta esperando? tira eles daqui, agora. -Peter levantou a velhinha e colocou-a em um dos ombros suavemente, segurando o marido dela também e levantando os dois. Andando logo atrás de Wade, que hora ou outra virava pra ele.  
-Quando sairmos daqui você vai me explicar isso. Tudo isso.

Ao chegarem no térreo, Peter deixou a senhora e o marido dela com Wade enquanto ele os levava junto as crianças para receberem os devidos cuidados.  
Peter furtivamente subiu novamente, procurando encontrar mais pessoas, depois de cinco minutos tossindo e esfregando os olhos, enquanto corria prédio a dentro, chegou a conclusão de que talvez não houvesse mais alguém para ser salvo.  
Tinham certos lugares aonde ele realmente não poderia entrar, onde haviam muitos escombros e se ele tentasse tirar, certamente o prédio cairia sobre ele.  
Ele desceu, cobrindo novamente o rosto com o casaco antes de tentar sair do prédio o mais rapidamente que podia, sem ser notado, aproveitando que Deadpool ainda estava tomando toda a atenção para si.  
Peter correu por entre a multidão

Wade notou Peter saindo, é claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas se algo ficou meio irrealista. Quer dizer, sei lá se o Peter subiria por uma janela aleatória nos fundos de um prédio em chamas. Primeiramente eu acho que eles deveriam explorar mais o Peter Parker nos filmes, alem do homem aranha. Ele não precisa do traje dele o tempo todo, acho que ele deveria explorar tudo que ele pode fazer sem o traje. Ele é muito inteligente e provavelmente pode salvar pessoas sem necessariamente sair soltando teias por ai o tempo todo.  
> Enfim, espero que gostem.


	5. Despencando.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark conhece Wade.  
> Nada ocorreu bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora pra atualizar, eu salvei o capitulo, mas acabei não o terminando e postando ontem. Porque estava cuidando do meu primo. Desde já agradeço as pessoas que estão acompanhando. Deixe seus kudos se gostaram, ajudam a me motivar.

-O quê você estava pensando? -Peter ouviu a voz de Tony Stark atrás dele ao chegar a cobertura de um prédio aleatório. Suas mãos estavam sangrando e ele notou enquanto fugia que sua perna doía bastante. Alem de seu braço estar com uma queimadura leve.  
-Você realmente entrou lá sem máscara, sem seu traje, sem nem sequer saber onde estava entrando? Qual seu problema? -Peter começava a se irritar com o homem mais velho pairando próximo a ele.  
-O que eu deveria fazer? Enquanto eu procurava "saber onde estava entrando" alguém poderia morrer. E onde o senhor estava? -Aquilo estava frustrando-o.  
-Garoto.. -Stark desceu a sua altura, ficando frente a frente com Peter -Antes de você sequer chegar eu já tinha tirado metade daquele prédio de lá. -Isso explicava o prédio estar tão vazio. -Vi você saindo. Muita gente viu. Você acha que um capuz escondeu quem você era?  
Se aquilo fosse verdade a sua identidade estava exposta. Peter se sentiu desolado, era tudo o que ele queria evitar e agora todos saberiam quem ele era. E isso o afetaria de tantas formas.  
De repende o que Wade o disse fazia ainda mais sentido. Nem todos são bilionarios e podem expor suas identidades sem correrem riscos.  
-Não posso evitar os rumores. Muita gente pode ter visto seu rosto. Mas sexta feira se encarregou de apagar remotamente qualquer vídeo filmado detectado em algum celular em uma distância de um km. -Peter olhou para Stark, processando a informação.  
-Então, eu ainda estou..  
-Anónimo? Talvez. Mas o que você fez hoje.. -Tony sequer olhou para ele enquanto dizia aquilo. Mas Peter não podia dizer que não estava profundamente tocado pelo ato do outro homem.  
-Eu sinto muito. Eu não tive tempo pra pensar, a explosão foi tão rápida. Eu só agi sem pensar. -Peter ficou cada vez mais envergonhadoa cada palavra que falava. -Obrigado. Vou ir pra casa agora.  
-Pra casa? Nem pense nisso, você acha que caí naquele seu teatrinho de ontem? Quem é aquele cara de vermelho com quem você passou literalmente o dia inteiro conversando? -Peter sentiu seu proprio sangue gelar.  
-Eu, bem.. Ele.. -O que ele deveria dizer? -Senhor Stark.. É que..  
-Ai meu deus! É O HOMEM DE FERRO! -Peter e Tony viraram para o mercenário que gritava e parecia encantado como uma fangirl de alguma boyband. -Eu sou seu maior fã. Eu tenho até pelucias suas. Awnn Peter porquê não me disse que conhecia ele?  
Wade gritava.  
Tony olhou para Peter com os olhos levemente arregalados. -Peter o que é isso?  
-É... o Wade.. ele é novo aqui.  
-Ah sim.. entendo.. novo.. Posso saber como se conheceram?  
-Bem.. ele estava sangrando depois de uma missão que deu errado. Eu o encontrei e tentei ajudar ele. Só isso..  
-E isso foi ontem? Por isso chegou tarde? -Peter assentiu. -E que "missão" foi essa, senhor.. qual o nome dele mesmo?  
-Deadpool -Wade, que estava brincando e tentando tocar a armadura do homem de ferro rapidamente se recompôs e o respondeu- Sou o deadpool. E não, a missão foi na verdade um sucesso.  
Peter o olhou confuso -Mas você tava sangrando, largado em um beco.  
Deadpool começou a gargalhar com isto -Claro, como sempre fico. Meu poder é não morrer, não reflexos inumanos. Mas acredite, fiquei em estado bem melhor que quem fez aquilo comigo.  
No instante seguinte Wade estava pressionado contra a parede. Stark o prendia seu pescoço com uma das mãos e com a outra mirava seu rosto. A palma de sua armadura brilhava com a energia prestes a abrir um buraco em seu rosto no minimo movimento.  
-Você matou alguém? Vou leva-lo para interrogatório. Peter é melhor explicar porque estava por ai com um assassino.  
-Ei, ei.. -Wade já começava a ver um padrão. Porque nos ultimos dias sempre era preso contra a parede e forçado a ir com os outros contra sua vontade? -Eram eles os vilões. Eu só tava fazendo meu trabalho. Eliminar pessoas hostis a meus clientes. É isso que faço. Me larga, eu tenho pescoço frágil.  
-Sexta feira, acione a Cia, ou Ross, temos um mercenário. Isso é trabalho pra eles, já tive trabalho demais hoje.  
-Não, não. Isso não. Eu tenho outros compromissos acho que não vou poder mesmo ir com você. -Wade tentava se soltar do aperto do homem de ferro de todas as formas. Claro, nada funcionava. -Cara, me larga. Você nem faz meu tipo.  
-Senhor Stark, o senhor não pode entregar ele pro General Ross. Ele vai ser preso. -Peter achou que agora era a hora certa pra falar algo.  
-Você, piralho, tem sorte de não ir também. Escuta garoto, você tá perto de esgotar minha paciência. Voce só tem dificuldado cada tentativa minha de ajudar você. Tudo o que eu tenho feito é tentado manter você fora de perigo.  
-Senhor, uma unidade esta a caminho.  
-Senhor Stark, solta ele. Por favor-  
-O quê? Você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, moleque?..-Tony foi cortado quando Peter o empurrou. Ele nunca tinha pensado que Peter fosse realmente forte. Claro, ele tinha visto um vídeo dele parando um carro. Mas ver e sentir era completamente diferente.  
Por isso seu choque. Foi como ser atropelado por um caminhão na foma de um piralho.  
Peter o acertou com tanta força que ele foi jogado para longe antes que pudesse reagir.  
-Corre, agora. -Ele ouviu Peter gritar enquanto se levantava. No segundo seguinte ele se jogou contra ele, um novo erro, Peter tornou a arremessa-lo contra uma parede com força total. Tony teve certeza que havia a quebrando.  
-Não vou te deixar sozinho pra enfrentar o homem de ferro. Você vai ser preso naquela prisão. -Wade tentou argumentar enquanto Peter o arrastava  
-Olha, desculpa mas não dá tempo de discutir isso. Eu não vou pra prisão nenhuma. Eu posso lidar com isso mas você precisa ir embora. Faz o que eu tô pedindo. Por favor, Wade. Vou te encontrar depois. -Peter deveria ter soado muito convincente, Wade suspirou -Tudo bem. Mas vai me encontrar hoje. No beco,tudo bem? E me liga.  
Peter sentiu, com seu sentido aranha e então se virou justo a tempo de empurrar Wade da frente de uma rajada de energia liberada por Stark que agora avançava novamente. Wade aproveitou e pulou do prédio, caindo na escadaria de incendio.  
Stark iria segui-lo,mas Peter saltou sobre ele e o agarrou, caindo junto a ele no chão -Senhor Stark, me desculpa por isso, mas..-Stark acertou um soco nele. Peter ouviu seu nariz quebrando.

-Desculpa? -Stark mirou nele, energia irradiava de sua mão, prestes a disparar. Peter parou, olhando para ele, senhor Stark não o atingiria, atingiria? -Senhor Stark, ele não é um vilão, por favor. - Stark parecia decidindo onde o acertaria sem que machucasse muito. -O senhor não vai me machucar.  
-Não, não preciso. -Stark mirou abaixo de Peter e disparou uma explosão que destruiu o teto do prédio onde ele estava, Peter caiu no buraco, infelizmente abaixo dele não havia um chão de imediato, e ele continuou caindo e caindo, gritando, até finalmente chegar a algo solido.  
Stark se virou e começou a perseguir Wade. Peter não morreria, ele sabia, e o garoto havia pedido por aquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem pelo tamanho do capitulo, sinceramente eu to bem dividido. Queria muito escrever fics de Harry Potter, mas também não sei o que escrever lol

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente peço perdão por quaisquer erros, como sempre. Procuro sempre revisar e tomar cuidado com minha escrita, mas as vezes os erros simplesmente passam. Sintam-se livres para comentar e apontar algum erro e etc..  
> Espero que gostem, espero continuar escrevendo.


End file.
